memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant sectors
The following is a list of unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant sectors. Sector patrolled by USS Enterprise This sector was being patrolled by the in 2267 when it received an alleged subspace message from Starbase 11. The sector was untroubled, with no alien problems. ( ) Sector containing Murasaki 312 This sector contained the quasar-like formation Murasaki 312 and at least four star systems, including the system containing the planet Taurus II. In 2267, the USS Enterprise traveled through this sector on its course to Makus III. During the starship s time in the sector, Murasaki 312 ionized the entire sector. ( ) Sector where the Enterprise discovered the Botany Bay This sector was where, in 2267, the USS Enterprise discovered the . For years prior to this discovery, there had been no flights into this sector by Earth ships. ( ) , this sector was the Mutara sector (vol. 2, p. 60) or was adjacent to the Mutara sector (vol. 1, p. 98).}} Sector containing Unit XY-75847 This sector was where, in 2267, Unit XY-75847 reported the sighting of a fleet of Klingon ships to Starfleet Command. This sector was located in the same quadrant as Organia. ( ) Sector containing System L-370 This Alpha or Beta quadrant sector contained several solar systems, including L-370 and L-374. ( ) was destroyed, this sector was located near Klingon space.}} Sector containing Babel As the Enterprise was assigned to this sector in 2268, it was given the mission of transporting the delegates of Federation planets to a council on the planetoid Babel. ( ) Sector containing Capella IV This sector contained the inhabited planet Capella IV. In 2267, the Enterprise visited this sector on a mission to Capella IV. Prior to this mission, Klingons had been detected in the sector. The was registered as being in this sector. ( ) Sector containing Romulan Neutral Zone This sector, containing a section of the Romulan Neutral Zone, was where the Enterprise entered the Zone, on a direct course, to Starbase 10 in 2267. ( ) Sector containing M24 Alpha system This sector, containing the M24 Alpha system, was where the Enterprise, in 2268, followed an ionization trail to the planet Triskelion in the named system, where she retrieved her landing party. The sector was described as being empty by Montgomery Scott. ( ) Sector containing Starbase 6 This sector, containing Starbase 6, was visited by the Enterprise in 2268. It was located near Sector 39J. At the time of the Enterprise s visit, there were no indications of magnetic storms in the sector. ( ) Sector containing System 892 This sector, containing System 892, was first charted by the Federation survey ship in 2262. Six years later, the would investigate the disappearance of the Beagle in this sector. ( ) Sector containing Beta XII-A This Alpha Quadrant sector, containing the planet Beta XII-A, was where, in 2268, the and were lured to the named planet by distress calls fabricated by the Beta XII-A entity. This sector was scanned by the Federation starship for other ships, with negative results. ( ; ) Sector containing Type 4 asteroids In 2270, the was assigned to this sector for a routine geological survey of type 4 asteroids. Near the completion of this mission, the Enterprise was ambushed by [[D7 class starships#Ambush of the Enterprise|Romulan battle cruiser]]s. ( ) Sector containing Dramian star system This sector, containing the Dramian star system, was where the reported an in 2270. ( ) Sector containing Quadrant 9 This sector, containing Quadrant 9 and a segment of the Neutral Zone, was the site of a historic battle. In 2364, the Talarian freighter Batris defeated the Klingon cruiser . ( ) Sector affected by the Manheim Effect This sector was affected by the Manheim Effect in 2364. At the time of the incident, the was in this sector, on a heading to Sarona VIII. ( ) Sector in simulation This sector was mentioned in a scenario designed to test Cadet Thira Sidhu in the mid-23rd century. According to the scenario, the was in the sector when it was captured by Tholians. The was in the same sector and attempted to intervene. ( ) Unexplored sector This sector, unexplored by the Federation as of 2364, was the target of a subspace message sent by the mother creature of parasitic beings from Earth, after their infiltration of Starfleet was foiled. ( ) Sector containing three systems This Beta Quadrant sector, containing a portion of the Romulan Neutral Zone, contained three systems which had a number of cultural similarities, indicating they were being influenced by the Iconians. ( ) Sector traversed by Enterprise In 2365, the was traversing through this sector when the Ansel Adams was reported as missing from Shuttlebay 2. In its search for the missing shuttlecraft, the Enterprise did a sensor search of the sector, revealing no other shuttles or ships in the region. ( ) Sector containing Boradis system This sector, in Federation territory in the mid-24th century, contained the Boradis system as well as several Federation colonies. The first colony, an outpost, was established on Boradis III in 2331. As of 2365, there were four colonies in the Boradis system and nine outposts in other systems in the sector. ( ) Sector containing Galorndon Core This sector, containing the Federation planet Galorndon Core, was a region of space claimed by the Federation in the Beta Quadrant. In this sector, the Romulan Neutral Zone was located half a light year away from Galorndon Core. ( , ) episode.}} Sector containing Acamar system This sector, containing the Acamar system, was a region of space in the Beta Quadrant. In the mid-24th century, the Gatherers attacked Federation research facilities and disrupted Federation trade routes in this sector. ( ; ) episode.}} Sectors neighboring the Acamar system sector These sectors, neighboring the Acamar system sector, were invaded by the Gatherers in the mid-24th century, who attacked Federation outposts located there. ( ) Federation sectors threatened by Nelvana III base In 2366, these sectors, numbering 15 in total, would be, according to Romulan logistics officer Setal, threatened by a on Nelvana III. These sectors would be in "striking distance" of Romulan warbirds sent from this planet. During the incident at Nelvana III, in these sectors, outposts along the border of the Neutral Zone received warnings from Starfleet Command. ( ) Romulan sector This distant sector in Romulan territory was the assignment for the logistics officer Sublieutenant Setal, who worked under Alidar Jarok. The region was mentioned in an interrogation led by William Riker of Setal in 2366. After Setal was revealed to be the admiral, Jarok stated that he was assigned, as its command officer, to this sector after being censured for his outspokenness against the militant policies of the Romulan High Command. ( ) |According to a deleted line from the script, this was originally intended to be Sector 814.}} Sector containing Bre'el IV In 2366, the Enterprise-D contacted all ships in this sector, requesting that they rendezvous with the Federation starship and join them in relief efforts, as the planet Bre'el IV was threatened with its asteroidal moon impacting the larger body. ( ) Sector containing Tanuga system In 2366, the Enterprise-D was assigned to a mission in this sector. As the Tanuga system was located in this sector, the Federation starship paused its mission, dropping off William Riker and Geordi La Forge at the Tanuga IV research station so they could check on the progress of Doctor Nel Apgar s work on a Krieger wave converter. Before getting its officers back, the Enterprise-D concluded a study of a protostar cloud. ( ) Sector containing Narendra III This sector, in the Beta Quadrant, contained the planet Narendra III. ( ; ) In 2346, the received a distress call from the outpost on Narendra III. After scanning the sector for other Federation ships, with negative results, the Enterprise-C responded to the call. It entered into battle with Romulan warbirds, eventually being destroyed. Its sacrifice impressed the Klingons, who entered into a peaceful relationship with the Federation. In 2366, the was on a mission in this sector when a temporal rift, caused by the formation of a Kerr loop from superstring material, resulted in an alternate timeline in which the Federation was at war with the Klingon Empire. In this new timeline, Starfleet monitor stations sent a message to the ''Enterprise-D informing the starship that Klingon battle cruisers were heading to this sector. The Federation starship protected its predecessor, the , from the enemy vessels as the latter ship returned to the past, thereby restoring the timeline.'' ( ) episode placed Narendra III's primary Narendra in the Beta Quadrant.}} Sector containing Khitomer system This sector, in the Beta Quadrant, contained the Khitomer system. In 2346, in the aftermath of the Khitomer Massacre, a sensor scan of the region by the revealed that the attacking spacecraft, presumed to be Romulan warbirds, were no longer in the sector. ( ; ) episode placed Khitomer in the Beta Quadrant.}} Sector containing Risa This sector, in the Alpha Quadrant, contained the planet Risa. ( ; ) episode placed the primary of Risa in the Alpha Quadrant. This sector might be the same as Sector 25712, a sector associated with nearby Starbase 12.}} Sector attacked by Nausicaans In this sector, Earth Cargo Service freighters were frequently attacked, over a time period lasting years, by Nausicaan pirates. Travis Mayweather knew about the sector and the repeated attacks within it. One of the freighters which was assaulted in this area was the , which consequently sustained heavy damage, in 2151. When arrived to investigate the aftermath of the battle, the starship's crew found no other ships in the region. Despite subsequent onslaughts by the Nausicaans, Matthew Ryan, who was temporarily in command of the Fortunate, refused Enterprise s help, which his commanding officer, Jackson Keene, reasoned was due to Ryan and others who had grown up on the freighter feeling that they had some special claim to ownership of this particular stretch of space and who typically became jumpy when they saw another ship within ten light years. After Keene resumed command of the Fortunate, Enterprise departed from the area. ( ) ) was said to have been destroyed by Nausicaans in the same sector, a few years beforehand. In the final edit of the episode, however, the word "sector" is only mentioned once, when Mayweather tells Archer that Nausicaan pirates had been "attacking freighters in this sector for years."}} Sector containing Arkaria The sector containing Arkaria was notable for having several cultures with extremely similar etymological histories. ( ) Sector containing Taurean system This sector contained the Taurean system. Earth vessels associated with the Federation had visited it for at least a century and a half before 2269. However, despite it long having been trafficked, Starfleet by 2269 still considered it an unfamiliar sector. Klingon and Romulan ships had visited the sector for some time as well, and ships from all three powers had disappeared in mysterious circumstances there. ( ) Sector on edge of Federation space At the start of the of 2256, part of this sector was at the edge of Federation space. It contained a binary system with an accretion disk. ( ) Triona system sector This remote sector contained the Triona system. Its isolation led Beverly Crusher to speculate that Lieutenant Keith Rocha could have been absorbed by a coalescent organism while posted there. ( ) Uncharted Necro Cloud sector The "escape pod" on which Kalara arrived at Starbase Yorktown in 2263 was tracked to coordinates 210 mark 14, in a sector of an uncharted nebula, the Necro Cloud. The area was uncharted due to the nebula being too dense. The subsequently managed to penetrate the area, finding the planet Altamid. ( ) Sector containing Amargosa star This sector contained the star Amargosa. In the late 24th century, the Federation research station Amargosa observatory observed the star from its location in the Amargosa system. In 2371, after receiving a distress call from the staton, the came to the rescue of the station's scientists. Upon discovering two dead Romulans, the starship sent a message to Starfleet Command about a possible Romulan threat to the sector. Soon afterwards, Amargosa was destroyed by Doctor Soren, resulting in major effects throughtout the sector. These included an increase in gamma emissions and changes in the gravitional forces, necessitating any starship traveling through the sector performing minor course corrections. As the Nexus entered the sector, these changes would alter its course towards the Veridian system. ( ) Category:Sectors Category:Locations (alternate reality)